As technology has advanced, mobile computing devices have become increasingly commonplace. Mobile computing devices provide various functionality to users, allowing the user to interact with the device to check email, surf the web, compose text messages, interact with applications, and so on. One challenge that faces developers of mobile computing devices is efficient power management and extension of battery life. For example, extended processing of tasks by processors at or near capacity may drain the device battery, causing the device to shut down. Various power management strategies may be applied to control processor and battery utilization generally at the expense of overall device performance. If power management implemented for a device fails to strike a good balance between performance and battery life, user dissatisfaction with the device and manufacturer may result.